


Let them speak now, or forever hold their peace

by M_Mary93



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jack Dalton/Sarah Adler, Poor Jack, Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace, This week has SUCKED for me man..., Wedding, poor!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Mary93/pseuds/M_Mary93
Summary: Sarah and Jeff's wedding. Diving deeper into the scene...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so… 1x12 Screwdriver… This scene broke my heart in so many ways. I mean, come on!!!

“And now, if anyone can show just cause why these two may not be joined. They may speak now, or forever hold their peace…”

As the pastor paused, Sarah Adler turned her head to face the crowd. Or the only man that really mattered. She kept her was careful not to let her expression reveal all her thoughts, but for someone who had been as close to her as him… He should be able to read her like an open book… She was willing him to speak up. 

She locked eyes with him. In her mind she was screaming for him to do just that, to be the mythical person who stands up and stops the wedding ceremony. She wanted that to be him, with every fiber of her body.

Jeff was a good man, would make a good husband… But he wasn’t Jack. Sure, he looked similar-ish… And his name was dangerously close to Jack’s, another reason to try to avoid crying out names during sex. Jeff was a good man, and cute. But he was no Jack Dalton.

_Jack! Stand up!_

Sarah wanted to run down the aisle and pull Jack up by the arms.

_Say something. Stop me! We belong together!_

She saw him attempt a fleeting smile, before he resigned and looked down. His lips were working as he apparently fought not to cry.

_Please Jack! You and me! Us! We were the ones meant to be…_

Jack didn’t look up again.

Sarah let her gaze fall back to her soon to be husband. She could hardly hide her disappointment.

“Then, by the power invested in me. I pronounce you, husband and wife.”

Sarah tried to smile as Jack, no, Jeff stepped closer to her to take the wedding kiss. She could feel that it didn’t reach her eyes properly, but it would have to do…

MACGYVER2016MACGYVER2016

This was for the best. Sarah deserved someone better than him. She deserved someone who was steady. Rock solid. Someone who would never hurt her, not even by accident.

Jack knew that wasn’t him. He knew he was trouble…

That didn’t make it hurt any less when the pastor pronounced Sarah and Jim. _Okay, Jack knew that the man’s name was Jeff…_ It didn’t hurt any less when they were pronounced husband and wife.

Someone stabbing him in the gut would have been preferable.

 _We can split anytime you want…_ Mac’s words rang through his head, and he wished that he had. Wished that he was in a bar instead, drowning in his sixth glass of Whiskey.

Sarah Adler. So many memories, so many ‘dates’. She was the one that got away. Now she was really gone… She was Sarah Adler-Something now…

He was forced to swipe a tear away with the back of his hand as Jeff kissed Sarah. Okay, maybe he wasn’t good at hiding his feelings after all… Damn emotions…

MACGYVER2016MACGYVER2016

She focused on smiling as she walked towards the doors again. Arm in arm with her husband.

She couldn’t believe that her chances were gone as she reached the row where Jack and MacGyver stood. It never ended up being her and Jack. If she got the chance to go back in time and hold Jack to his usual ‘if-we-make-it-out-of-here-alive-line’ she would. She would have married Jack in a heartbeat.

She dropped her head a few degrees after she passed that row.

MACGYVER2016MACGYVER2016

Jack was left staring as Sarah walked away with his heart, yet another time. He wanted to run up to her and steal her away so bad, but he knew he couldn’t…

Watching what could have been his future walk away, he let out a heavy sigh.

“Hey, can I be honest with you man?” Jack said, his voice thick with emotions.

“Of course…”

“This week… Has SUUUUCKED for me man…”

Mac chuckled a bit beside him, mostly from the sheer amount of honesty in Jack’s words.

“Yeah… Yeah, it has…” Mac agreed, “Wanna go order pizza and watch Die Hard?

“OG or the sequels?”

“OG…” Mac answered, looking him in the eyes. “I know how much you like the original.”

“Yeah-yeah… Welcome to the party pal…” Jack grinned back, letting go of a short laugh as Mac slapped him gently on the shoulder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I just had to extend those scenes… Hope you don’t mind…


End file.
